Ingredients: Macrose
by Mandi96
Summary: Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge for Mack and Rose from Operation Overdrive.
1. Smile 7

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: During "Weather or Not"

(Specifically after Mack smiles and says "we're unbeatable")

**Smile**

_Roses's POV_

**------------------------------**

_There it is, _I thought. _That smile._ My breath caught as I hurriedly turned back to the book in my hands.

I could hear Ronny, Will and Sax talking about our upcoming trip to St. Lucia, their voices just a blur as I pretended to study my book. I could feel Mack's eyes on me, but I ignored it. Outwardly, that is. In my mind I was freaking out.

_He's looking at me. Calm down, Rose. Of course he's going to look at me. We're on the same team; it would be very awkward if he _didn't_ look at me._

I turned the page, not having read a single word. I tried to force my cheeks not to blush as I felt them start to turn red.

_He's not just looking he's staring. Isn't he? Don't look, as if it isn't awkward enough as it is. My cheeks must match his ranger suit by now._

I cautiously flicked my eyes up over the top of my book only to find that the others had left. I started with surprise. "Where did they go?"

"They went into town to get some burgers." He told me in a soft voice. I turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you go too?" I asked looking into his blue-green eyes.

"I'd much rather stay with you."

And he smiled. That smile that made my heart melt. The smile that stopped everything making it seem as if we were the only two people in the world…

Until our Trackers beeped, bringing us back into the real world: the world where evil tried to conquer. The world it was our job to protect.

Protecting the world was a huge weight on all of our shoulders, a weight that was only lifted when he smiled.

**------------------------------**

**A/N: There you go, my first attempt at a drabble. Was it horrible? Please let me know whether to continue or not.**


	2. GreenEyed Monster 10

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: Anytime after "At All Costs"

**Green-Eyed Monster**

_Rose's POV_

**------------------------------**

I can't help it: every time I see them together my heart sinks. He's always happy when she's around, smiling and laughing like he doesn't have a care in the world.

He needs her to have fun with; being a Ranger is hard work. They're able to play games together and relax.

I would be all wrong for him. I'm too serious. I like playing games too, though. I wish he'd ask me, I'd love to play with him.

But he doesn't ask me. He always asks her. Ronny: with her flowing golden hair and big brown eyes. She's beautiful. And me? I guess I've tried to make up for my plain-ness with attitude. One what says "I don't have to please you, my I.Q. is triple yours." But attitude just doesn't cut it with guys. Guys want beauty, not brains.

She's perfect: beautiful, smart and exuberant. Yup, she's the right girl for Mack.

So why do I still dream of him? Why do I want to rip her hair out every time she smiles at him? And why do I feel like crying when he returns her smiles?

Isn't it ironic that someone with my high I.Q. is so easily controlled by an emotion? Something as simple as a boy has gotten me acting strangely, without reason or logic.

With all these monsters we've fought against and won, why can't I destroy this green-eyed one?


	3. Yield 9

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: Any time after Operation Overdrive

**A/N: Rose's powers have developed and she can make anything she touches become invisible if she wants.**

**Yield**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

"Hiyah!" I yelled spinning around, my leg extended in a kick? "Huh? Whoa!" I yelled as my leg kept on going, making me lose my balance. The next thing I knew I was staring up into the bright blue sky, my eyes squinting in the sun. I groaned as a figure knelt beside me, blocking the intense rays. Opening my eyes I stared up into big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Yield," she said softly, but firmly. I shut my mouth in a firm line, shaking my head back and forth. It was so fun to tease her: she's so serious.

"Yield!" She said, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows. I refused again. "You won't yield?" Another shake of my head. "Very well then." She said a little smile in her voice.

I gasped as freezing cold water hit me, taking my breath away and soaking me from head to foot. "What was that for?" I cried angrily, getting up and peeling off my jacket.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked innocently, holding her hands out to show that she had nothing in them.

I glared at her. "You know very well what I mean." I walked over to her and jarred her hand. I watched as her 'GeiserGun," as she liked to call it, becoming visible upon leaving her hands, falling onto the soft grass.

"Aha!" I yelled, snatching up her weapon before she could. "Fighting with invisible weapons? Tsk tsk." I laughed as I pointed the weapon at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She said calmly, examining her nails nonchalantly.

"Oh I wouldn't, eh?" I said as I squeezed the trigger. Rose burst into giggles as I found myself once again soaking wet. "Oh hush." I frowned, looking down at myself. "How was I supposed to know it was backwards?" I grumbled.

She shook her head, laughing as she approached. Taking her Gun back she looked at me, still shaking with mirth. "Do you yield?"

I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up. Holding my hands up I walked towards her, my wet black pants hanging heavily on my legs. "Yes, Rose. I yield."


	4. Knight 14

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: Any time after Operation Overdrive

**A/N: My first attempt at writing a story like this. I think the rating may just be bumped up a little to T for this one chapter. Just for allusions that someone younger might not understand…**

**Knight**

_Rose's POV_

**------------------------------**

My skirts clung to my legs as I ran through the woods. I was the Lady Rose, and the year was 1225. My deep rose dress was heavy and cumbersome. I looked fearfully behind me. He was catching up! I took advantage of the few seconds it took for him to dismount.

I gasped as he caught my hand, pulling me back roughly. "If you won't choose to marry me" he whispered cruelly in my ear "then I will take away your choice."

His lips crashed onto mine, my screams blocked. My lips hurt and waves of loathing and disgust swept over me, followed by sorrow. I didn't want it to be like this, and certainly not with Sir Fenton.

My parents were dead, leaving me with a vast property and fortune. He offered me marriage, but not love. His professions of love were false and I hated him. If only I could have foreseen this I would certainly have taken a servant along with me on my walk.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands moving along my body, still encased in the gown, thank heavens. It looked as if he was going to take his time about this. Caught up in the moment he moved his lips from mine and latched them onto my throat. As soon as my lips were free I screamed "HELP! NO! HELP ME!"

He laughed. "There is no one in the woods to hear you." He attached his lips once more onto mine, my struggles fruitless.

"Unhand her!" A voice yelled. Opening my eyes I saw a man on a horse, dressed in red leather jerkin **(A/N: sort of like a vest)**.

Sir Fenton laughed as he moved away from me, keeping a firm grip on my wrist, preventing my escape. "The fun hasn't even begun yet." He leered at me, but I was staring at the young man gratefully. I knew by looking at him that he would protect me and see that nothing else happened. "Care to join me?" He offered with a smirk.

The young man's eyes narrowed as he dismounted and walked towards us. He stopped a few feet away and drew his sword, pointing it at Sir Fenton. "Let go of her." He said quietly, his voice etched in steel.

"Don't you know who I am?" Sir Fenton protested.

"It doesn't matter. Unhand the lady."

"She's no lady, only a kitchen girl." Sir Fenton bluffed. I looked into the clear blue eyes of the man.

"As if that would make a difference even if I didn't know you were lying. Drop the Lady Rose's hand." He said as he moved his sword closer to Sir Fenton's neck.

If Sir Fenton had been armed the matter wouldn't have ended there, but one doesn't take a sword along on an attempted rape: too cumbersome. Seeing there was nothing to be done he dropped my hand and I immediately ran to the side of my deliverer.

"Get out." Sir Fenton obeyed, mounting his horse and galloping away. My rescuer turned to me. "Are you alright? Did he harm you at all?"

I gazed into his cerulean eyes **(A/N: so much for my resolve never to use that word…)** "I am now. I cannot thank you enough. If you had been but one minute later – I shudder to think what might have happened." I smiled at him, and his returning smile took my breath away.

"Well then, milady, I must be off." With that he took my hand and kissed it. He mounted his horse and was about to ride away.

"Wait!" I cried. "To whom I am indebted?"

He smiled at me brightly. "My name is-"

**-----PROO-----**

Everything faded as I woke up on the sofa. I gazed sleepily around before realized that Mack's arm was around my shoulders. We were the only ones in the room.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I was walking by and heard you moaning. I came in and saw you jerking around in your sleep so I put my arm around you. You calmed down right away. You were having an intense dream. What was it about?"

I smiled softly. "My knight in shining armour, or rather red leather." I giggled as I closed my eyes and leaned my body into Mack, resting my head on his shoulder. In my minds eyes I remembered the image of Mack Hartford dressed in a red leather jerkin astride a white horse: my knight.

**A/N: Yeah, first time I've ever written anything like that. Was it terrible? It's slightly longer than the other ones (only about 500 words more :p).**


	5. Dare 2

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: soon after "At All Costs"

**Dare**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

"What'cha thinkin' about?" I said as I plopped onto the couch beside Rose. Her eyes were closed and she was frowning in thought.

She opened her beautiful black eyes and looked at me, a little smile forming on her face. "Words." She said simply, turning her head and closing her eyes again.

"What about words?" I asked curiously. Her mind worked in ways I couldn't understand. I wanted to, though. I wanted to know everything about her. I twisted my body a bit, bringing my knee up onto the couch and throwing me arm over the back.

"Well, more specifically the meaning of words."

How on Earth did she start thinking about this? "Any work in particular?" I asked, hoping this might give me an idea.

She sighed softly. "The word 'dare'." Oh-kay, that hadn't helped at all.

"Any particular reason?"

Rose shrugged. "Oh, just thinking."

"Come on, Rose. There must be a reason. You can tell me." I coaxed her. She was looking so sad and I hated to see her eyes that way. They were meant to be full of laughter.

She sighed again. "Okay, I was thinking of Ronny and how she's a daredevil and willing to do anything. She jumps in and does really brave things."

I furrowed my brows. "And you don't think you're brave enough to do all the things she does?" I was very confused. Rose was one of the bravest people I know. Who else would be brave enough to leave High School in grade 9 and go straight to University? I sure couldn't.

She shook her head. "Not bravery, I know I can be brave. Its just that by the time I've finished analysing the situation and have come up with a plan she's already gone and gotten the job done."

I shrugged, trying to think of something to say. "Rose, there are times when we don't have enough time or the resources to make a plan. But there are other times when we need one and can't just go barging into a situation. It's a compromise and it depends on the situation."

I put my arm around her comfortingly and she leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence. It felt so – right – to have her next to me. I never wanted her to leave. Finally she stirred.

"Thanks Mack." She smiled at me and I felt me heart speed up. Just a little. "You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better." She looked down shyly and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Hey, sometimes ya gotta do what your heart tells ya." I grinned at her.

"I think now is one of those times." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

At the touch of her lips a shiver ran down my spine. Although the contact lasted for only a second, after she drew away I could still feel the pressure.

"Thank you for helping me feel better." She said and left the room. I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes. I will never wash this cheek again. Maybe one day I could tell her about my attraction to her and how I felt about her. If I dare.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on both my stories, but work has been crazy busy and I've hardly had time to sleep!**


	6. Album 22

**A/N: Only two reviews for my last one? Was it that bad?**

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Behind the Scenes"

**Album**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

Why did I volunteer to do this again?" I coughed as a cloud of dust rose up and choked me.

Rose chuckled. "When your father asked for volunteers I was the only one who did. You were asleep and you snored at that opportune time. Ergo: you volunteered."

I groaned "so I'm stuck helping you clear some space in the attic – wait a second! I don't snore!"

She turned to me with a huge grin on her face. Man she's so beautiful – I mean, uh, she's okay-looking. Liking a fellow ranger would wreak havoc among the team: especially since I saw Will giving her a few looks. He'd better stay away from her –

"Aw, don't worry Mack. You have a very cute snore."

"Oh ha-ha-ha." I said wryly as I turned to another box. "Okay, this one's labelled 'hats'."

"What do you think's in it? I bet ten cents its some old records." Rose said as she walked over to stand next to me.

"I'll bet you twenty cents it's just full of bric-a-brac."

"Oooh, a high roller," she teased as I ripped off the lid of the wooden crate. "Easy on the super-strength muscle boy." She said as she leaned over and moved the green cloth that was concealing what was inside.

"Looks like we both lose." I said as a dark leather photograph album was revealed.

"This looks interesting," Rose said as she picked up the album and opened it. She read the front page aloud. "To whoever sees this book. To you we entrust the most cherished possession we have: our identities."

"Hey, there's some more underneath it in someone else's writing.'If you ever tell anybody who we are we will hunt you down and when we do it will NOT be a pretty sight.' And it changes again here 'That was Tommy. He's a little paranoid.'" I laughed at that. This group must have been awesome.

"Tommy…doesn't ring a bell." Rose mused. "Oh well, lets open 'er up." The turned the page and gasped. "It's – it's the Rangers. The very first team of Rangers!"

I examined the picture and saw five teenagers standing in their Ranger suits sans helmets **(A/N: 'sans' means without) **standing around a huge tube.

"Zordon." Rose whispered.

"Why's his head floating in a tube?" I asked. "Oomph." I grunted as a sharp elbow connected with my stomach. Why did we ever teach this girl to fight?

She explained Zordon **(A/N: whoa, I finally understand why they're called Zord. It just hit me while I was typing his name…)** to me. We went through photo after photo, revealing the Rangers at work and at play. Several different Rangers spanned the pages. Rose was a bottomless fountain of knowledge about all of the Rangers.

We'd gone through most of the Rangers and were looking at pictures of the most recent ones. Magic Force or something like that.

"Hey!" I jabbed a finger at the background of one of the Magic Force pictures. "The sign says 'Briarwood Park.' Didn't dad get the dragon's scale from Briarwood?" Rose's eyes widened as she pointed to another picture.

"The Rock-porium, which is a record shop!" Our eyes met as we bother realized the truth.

We flipped through the last few pages, all empty. On the last page we saw another note. "'Hey, hope you had fun seeing our little collection of photos. Go Power Rangers!'"

"There's some more in a different person's hand. 'This album has found its way into the hands of each generation of Power Rangers. We've taken the liberty of adding a few pictures of out own! If you want you can do the same. We've left some blank at the end for this purpose.'" Rose finished reading. I pointed to some tiny script at the very bottom of the page.

"'No matter what evil or at what cost, the Power Rangers will never lose!'"

Rose closed the book gently and looked at me. I looked back and we held each others gaze for a few minutes. "Well? Let's go get that camera." Rose said softly, placing the album back into the crate and covering it with the cloth.

"Race you down the stairs." I yelled as I made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't Mackenzie Hartford!" she yelled after me as we raced down the stairs, both impatient to add our own contributions to the old leather album.


	7. Secrets 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but work has been very hectic. The fourth person we hired quit, and I'm picking up all of her shifts.**

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Out of Luck"

**Secrets**

_Mack's_

**------------------------------**

They thought they had kept it a secret: that I didn't know. _Okay, well technically I DON'T know. At least, not all of it. All I know is that something weird is going on, and it involves me._

"Hey Mack." I voice broke through me thoughts. I looked up to see Rose standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Rose." I replied.

"Mind if I join?" She asked, gesturing to the empty chair beside me.

"Sure, it's your terrace too, now." She smiled at me as she sat down.

"You looked deep in thought. Solved the mysteries of the universe yet?" She was teasing me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"I'll leave the universe to 'prodigies' like you." My smile dropped as I considered telling her. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'd be satisfied with solving the mysteries of myself."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, Mack?" She asked softly.

"Ever since I became a Power Ranger, Dad and Spencer have been acting strangely."

"How so?"

"For one thing, Dad is always worried about me. Don't say it's because I'm his son and he doesn't want me to get hurt. That's reasonable, but why wasn't he worried when I played football? Or hockey? Or went cliff-diving, hang diving or bungee jumping?"

"You've done all that?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged. "Yeah. He was worried about me when I was doing that stuff, but not to this extent. Some of the other things are just as life-threatening as being a Power Ranger. Another thing: when I was having my DNA re-sequenced, I noticed Spencer changed the settings especially for me."

"That is odd. He did the rest of us at the same time without changing anything specifically for us."

"Yeah, and I overheard them talking about my whole luck thing. They said that it shouldn't have affected me. COULDN'T have affected me."

Rose's brow furrowed as she frowned in thought. "That makes no sense."

"Tell me about it. Rose, what if there is something different about me? What if I'm not even human? Or - "

"Mack," Rose said gently. I turned to her, my eyes frantic with worry. Her big brown eyes were calm. "Even if there is something different about you, it doesn't change who you are. You'll still be the same fun-loving enthusiastic guy I – we've come to love."

"So you wouldn't hate me?" I asked in a small voice. I couldn't bear it if Rose hated me. _I love her._ I realized at that moment. _I love her!_

"I could never hate you, Mack." She smiled at me, her big, bright, wonderful smile.

"I couldn't bear it if you hated me." I told her solemnly, my blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

Her gaze dropped as she blushed. I looked at her curiously. _I've never seen Rose blush before. _"Yeah, well," she stammered.

_This is getting interesting. All I did was say that I couldn't bear it if she hated me. Or was it that look we shared. She sure is acting strangely. Wait a second, a few minutes ago she said 'the same fun-loving enthusiastic guy __**I've**__ come to love.' Or she would have said that if she hadn't caught herself. She loves me!_

I felt so happy I could have danced. I could feel my smile grow wider and wider until my cheeks started to hurt. I looked at her. She was looking down at her hands, her face pink.

"I have another secret." I said softly, causing her to look up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh yes, I do." I said, reaching out to take her hand. Then I told her my secret: the secret of my love.


	8. Colour 32

**A/N: Okay, here's another one. I wrote this one and the one before while I was at work today. I thought I'd give you guys a little something extra, to make up for the lack of updates previously,**

**This is a little different from anything I've ever written before, I hope it worked!**

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Just like me"

**Colour**

_Mack's inner battle_

**------------------------------**

She always wears black when she's out of uniform – HIS colour.

**You are so jealous.**

No I'm not. Just – observant.

**Okay, what colour does Ronny wear when she's out of uniform?**

Er-uh…

**Exactly.**

Just because I watch Rose doesn't mean I'm jealous.

**You're mad because she never wears red.**

Am not.

**Are too!**

Am not.

**How is Egypt this time of year?**

Eh?

**You're in denial.**

What? No way!

…_silence…_

Denial about what?

**Argg! You like Rose!**

Oh course I like her, she's a really nice person –

**I mean you LIKE like her.**

…_silence..._

"**Silence is assent."**

Hey, what? No, I don't LIKE like her. We're friends.

**So why don't you press your dad to get you your own motorcycle? Why are you pressing him to get Tyzonn one? You like riding in the jeep with Rose. Alone.**

That's so not the reason.

**And what is the reason then?**

Um-er-wha-can we get back to the main topic?

**You like Rose.**

As a friend.

**You're hopeless. You can't lie to me, I AM you!**

Okay, okay. I like her. Are you happy now?

**Nope. You are SO jealous.**

You're crazy.

**Then so are you crazy – crazy for loooooooooove!**

…_silence…_

**Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

I'm not jealous.

**Why do you stiffen every time Will touches her? Why do you glare at him when he smiles at her? And why do you turn away when she smiles back?**

…_silence…_

Okay.

**Okay? That's it? What are you going to do about it?**

I don't know. It's obvious she likes him back.

**And that's the end of it? You're just going to roll over? MAKE her fall in love with you. Fight for her.**

…_silence…_

How?

**Hey, I'm just your inner voice. Don't ask me.**

Maybe I should try to be more like Will…

**NO! You saw what happened with Tyzonn. Haha.**

I know… Tyzonn with corn rows was a pretty funny sight.

**Okay, so copying Will's strengths didn't work. So we need to emphasize your strengths.**

…_silence_…

And those are…?

**You're asking me? A guy? I have no clue.**

Then we should ask a girl. I know, I'll ask Ronny!

**Well, she's a girl…**

Obviously.

…**and will be able to tell you what a girl (specifically Rose) wanted in a man. Gee I'm brilliant!**

But it was my idea!

…_silence…_

Oh.

**Why is the inner voice always the smartest? Oh well, you'd better get going.**

Going where?

**To get Ronny's help!**

Oh. Right.

**----------**

**A/N: Can anybody tell me how this story is different than my other ones? It's not the style.**


	9. Distraction 23

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Behind the Scenes"

**Distraction**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

Roundhouse kick block punch duck I was in the groove. A few minutes more and Dax wouldn't know what hit him. _Pretty good for only having sparred for 5 minutes – whoa!_ My eye had fallen on Ronny and Rose, who were sparring in a different section of the gym.

"Hi-yah!" I heard Rose yell as she delivered a powerful kick, making Ronny fall back a several feet.

_Go Rose!_ I thought as I absentmindedly ducked, my eyes still on Rose. _Oooh._ I winced as Ronny's arm came in contact with Rose's chest, knocking her down to the ground.

One second I was staring at Rose on the floor, the next I was staring at the ceiling. _Hey, it's painted pink. Pink! Is Rose okay?_

"Hey man," Dax said as he offered me a hand. "What's up with you today? You seemed a little distracted."

"Eh-what? Oh it's nothing. Good fights." I said hurriedly as I walked out of the gym.

**-----MACROSE-----**

_I – can't – believe – I – let – her – distract – me – again. _I thought angrily, a punch accompanying each word.

I was in the weight room, taking my frustration out on a punching bag.

_I – am such – an idiot. As if – she'd ever – be – interested – in me. Okay, no more thinking about rose. Concentrate on the sound of my hand hitting the bag._

swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh Rose Rose Rose _Oh my, even the bag is starting to sound like her. I need help._

The door was visible behind the bag and all of a sudden Rose walked past. I froze.

thunk "OW!" I yelled, glaring at the punching bag. _Note to self: Never take your eye off the bag. I AM an idiot._

"Mack! Are you okay?" Rose's voice came floating through my pain. _She must have heard me cry out. She cares! Okay, I am a total idiot._ "Is there anything I can do to help?" She said as she rested a hand on my shoulder.

_Whoa, she's touching me! Rose. Touching. ARGG! This is too much. First she causes me to lose the fight, and then she makes the bag attack me, now she's touching me. Overload, overload!_

"Arg! Stop distracting me!" I yelled, and then froze. _I said that out loud. Have I mentioned that I AM AN IDIOT!!!!!_

I could feel Rose stiffen, even though we weren't touching. "Distracting you?" She said softly and slowly._ As if she had no idea!_

"Yes!" I burst out, tired of keeping my thoughts to myself. "Stop catching my eye every time you walk by me. Stop making me stop everything I'm doing when you enter the room. Stop making me feel happy when you laugh, and stop making my cry when I see your eyes full of tears. Stop being the best thing that ever happened to me." My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Stop making me love you."

She looked at me with her big black eyes. She smiled. _She's smiling! That's a good thing. Unless she's laughing at me. Oh no, anything but laught-_

My mind went blank as she pulled me down and crashed her lips onto mine. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was all we needed.

"You should have told me before." She said with a grin.

I smiled back. "Yeah I know. I'm an idiot…"

She laughed. "Yes, but you're MY idiot."

I pulled her into a hug and we stood there, content to be in each others arms. She was a distraction alright, but she was MY distraction.

--------------------

**A/N: None of you were able to tell me what was different about my last chapter. I'm disappointed! This time I returned to my regular pattern. I'll wait a few chapters. Maybe you'll be able to guess. I'll give you a hint though: It has to do with the ending.**

**Speaking of endings: this was my first Mack/Rose kiss. Go me!**

**Speaking of beginnings: I got my new laptop, and this was the first story I wrote on it (well, write meaning transferred from paper.**


	10. Friends 1

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "It's Hammer Time"

**A/N: Props, kudos and a cookie to **_**JuseaPeterson**_** who figured out what was different about Chapter 9!**

**I'm not feeling too optimistic about this Chapter; I don't think its some of my best work, but whatever. **

**IMPORTANT: Every new paragraph means that someone has said something. You'll understand once you start reading.**

**Friends**

_Rose's POV_

**------------------------------**

I lifted the water glass to my lips, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. _This date has not gone well. Oh, he asked me a question. _"I'm not sure."_ That's a safe reply. Oh, he wanted to go to a bar after dinner for some drinks. _"I'm sorry, Frank, but I don't drink. It's a personal preference. I like to be in control of my body at all times. Besides, something might come up." _There's more to being a Ranger than fighting._

_Okay, now he's going on and on about how great it must be. _"Yes, I enjoy it, but it's a huge responsibility." _Yada, yada, yada. Will this night ever end?_

"Well there's Will, he's an awesome fighter. Dax is hilarious and Ronny is fast becoming my best friend. Tyzonn is wonderful. He's always able to give me a fresh perspective." _Mack, right. Of course he wants to know about Mack. He is the leader after all. _"Mack is the glue that holds us together, even when he's not around. He's an awesome leader and a great friend."_ Yeah, friend. Nothing more._

"No thank you, Frank. I can get a ride home." _Wait, well why not? It's a long way and I don't want to disturb anyone. The others will probably all be asleep. _"All right, Frank. If you insist." _Cue: big smile of gratitude. Yup, it always works. Well, on everyone except-_

"Oh, thank you." _Holding the car door open, what a gentleman. Now for the drive back. Frank really is very handsome. Blond hair, blue eyes. His smile isn't as wide as Mack's though._

_STOP! I have to stop comparing every guy I know with Mack. It's not going to help me get over this crush I have on one of my closest friends._

_If Frank didn't talk so much about himself he would be perfect. _"Turn right here. Oh, you know? A business associate of Mr. Hartford's, I see." _This driveway is too long. All I want is to be in my bed curled up with a good book, knowing that Mack is just across the hall…_

_Oh we're here. Finally. _"Yes, I had a lovely evening. Watch your step, there are 3 of them." _Let me guess, you want a good-night kiss? Why else would you be holding my hand?_

"Alright." _How can you cheat on a crush? Especially when there's no possibility that said crush would ever like me as more than a friend? Oh me – I could get used to this. He's a great kisser._

"Wha-" _Stupid door opening and interrupting us. Wait, Mack? Mack opened the door? Couldn't he see that I was busy?_

_Huh? Why would Mack need me to look over some test results now? It's 10:30pm! His voice isn't normal. He sounds – angry? Annoyed? Cold?_

"Very well, Mack. Goodnight Frank. We'll do it again sometime soon." _Another kiss and whoa!_

"Mack! Why did you just drag me inside? That was very rude." _What has gotten into him?_

_Huh? He's accusing me of being desperate? _"Well maybe I wouldn't have to be desperate if I was able to get myself a boyfriend. May I remind you that the past 5 dates I've been on have been interrupted by you?" _What's he going on about now?_

"How do you know they're not good enough foe me? How do you know what my type is? You have NO idea what I look for in a guy." _No, you just ARE that guy._

"How can I be happy if every chance I have is spoiled? When the perfect is right in front of me and I have no chance with him?" _Oops, me and my big mouth._

"As if I'm going to tell you so you can spoil it all." _That's right, bluff it out._

"Yeah, sure you can help. You can talk to him for me and say 'Hey dude, Rose has a huge crush on you. Maybe you should forget the fact that you're friends and team-mates and ruin everything you've already built up together.'" _Meh could have been better, but there's no going back now. I just hope I was able to pull it off._

"Will? No way." _Uh oh, he's guessing and I can't lie to him!_

"Dax, that's just silly."

"Tyzonn is great, but we're just friends." _Thank heavens he's not jumping to the obvious conclusion._

"You think you guys are the only male friends I have?" _Nice save._

"No, I can't tell you. It would ruin everything. Forget I said anything, okay." _He is so understanding. Well, at least we're back to being friends. I hope he doesn't think about it too much, or he'll realize that there's another guy in my circle of friends._


	11. Why? 17

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "One Fine Day"

**A/N: And we're back to Mack. I think it's because of my other story "Rose Coloured Glasses" where I'm always writing from Rose's POV.**

**And it seems like I was wrong about my last chapter, at least I got 2 reviews from people saying they liked it.**

**Please keep in mind that the following story is NOT what I think… it's what MACK thinks.**

**Why?**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

I don't get it. Okay, I admit that Tyzonn is a great guy, and he's done a lot of wonderful things for people. He was a part of a rescue team, after all. And he is a pretty good-looking guy, or so the girls think. They think he looks like a – what was the phrase? – a 'hot surfer guy.'

Well he's not the only hot guy around here!

Oh what's the use? I admit it: I'm not as good-looking as Tyzonn or Will. And even Dax had a girl – a pretty hot girl too – interested in him. Me? My mouth is too wide, my hair is too curly and my nose is too pointy.

Maybe I'd better stop asking "why?" and start asking "why not?"

Of course Rose would like Tyzonn. There's no reason she shouldn't. He's 'hot' (their words, not mine), smart, perceptive and always respects her. He acts like a gentleman for her too; opening doors and such. Whenever I go to open the door for her, do you think I can? Nooooo-oooo, Speedy McSpeederson always gets there before me. Grr.

It's obvious to all of us (except Rose) that he has a crush on her. I mean, why wouldn't he? She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, an awesome fighter and a great cook. I remember the time she made lasagne…

They're perfect for each other. Rose is knowledgeable and Tyzonn is ignorant of many of out customs. She's shy, and he draws her out of her shell. When they fight together it's like a well-oiled machine. They're even the right _height_ for each other!

I saw her face when he was 'revived' by Norg. She gave him a hug! She's never given me a hug. Not even when I came back from being captured by Moltor and Flurious, Ronny did, why not Rose? All she did was tell me that she knew I'd find a way. Compliments are good, but kisses are better.

I can't pair myself up with her. She makes me feel like a fool whenever I'm around her. I don't want her with Will, and Tyzonn is out of the question. So that leaves Dax. She's safe with him.

Why did I have to fall for _her_ of all people? The one girl who never thinks of my twice, who never looks at me if she can help it? A girl who only thinks of Tyzonn, the perfect guy. He's not even from this planet!

I wish she'd give me a chance. I wish HE'd give me a chance. But I'd never have a chance with her, even if I was given one.

I don't have a chance and yet I still hope and dream. She's worth fighting for, yet I don't, and I have no idea why.

**A/N: Just to re-iterate – I don't think this is true about Rose. Although it is obvious from "One Fine Day" that Tyzonn has a crush on Rose, I don't think she feels the same. This is what MACK thinks the situation is. **


	12. Helm 19

**A/N: Sorry for the lapse… I don't have an excuse…**

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Pirate in Pink"

**Helm**

_Mack_

**------------------------------**

There she stood, Rosie the Bold, standing at the helm, wet hair, black against her olive skin, flapping in the salty breeze. She barked out orders to the crewmen as the storm raged around them. She spotted him. "Best ye get down below. A ship in a storm is the worst place for a lubber to be."

He shook his head defiantly. The radiant beauty at the wheel shrugged her shoulders at his response. "Suit yerself. Get them sails tied back! Quickly man! Do ye have sand in yer ears, ye swab?" She gestured to a nearby crew mate. "Take the helm Orin, while I see what's the matter with Jonesy."

"Jonesy!" She screamed as she approached the pirate, who wasn't movie. "Are ye trying to get us killed, man?"

Jonesy turned around and looked into the eyes of Rosie the Bold, his own eyes filled with hate and loathing. "Aye, it seems as if ye've discovered me plot. I was intedin' ta kill ye in a different manner, but this storm gave me an idea. I've made sure this boat will sink, ye can be sure of that."

"What have I done to make ye so hateful of me?" Rosie asked, stepping closer to the man.

"Oh it's not ye; ye've been quite nice to me since ye rescued me from the sea. Nay, I was sent by someone else."

"Spit it out, man! If I'm goin' to Davy Jones Locker, I'll go knowing him who arranged it."

"'Twas Blackbeard who discovered ye were the child of his sworn enemy, Brownbeard."

"For revenge on me father ye'd murder a whole crew? What were ye thinking, man? Ye'll be drowned too!"

Jonesy smiled serenely. "Aye and its right glad I am of it."

Rosie the Bold raised an eyebrow. "At any rate, spare me crew and passenger." She sent a swift look at Mack, who was listening intently.

Jonesy shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

R-I-I-I-P-P! The sail tore off, leaving a bare mast and rigging. A huge wave rose.

"Me father will avenge me!" Rosie shouted as the massive wave overtook the ship.

The next thing Mack knew he was in the freezing water. He grabbed onto a passing piece of plank and held on for his life. Looking around frantically, he searched for her. When he didn't see her anywhere, an overwhelming grief came over him. "Rosie!" He shouted in vain, his salty tears mixing with the already salt-laden water.

"Rosie!"

**-----MACROSE-----**

Mack woke up with a start. His dream had been so vivid. He looked around cautiously to find the eyes of the entire team on him. Will, amused, Dax confused, Ronny interestedly and Rose – was she blushing? He sat up quickly. "What'd I miss?" He joked.

"You were reading your 'Adventures of Brownbeard' again and drifted off to sleep. Then all of a sudden you started screaming Rose's name. Well, 'Rosie', close enough," Dax explained with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I was having a dream about Rosie the Bold." Mack explained vaguely.

"Team, I think I have a possible lead to the next jewel!" Mr. Hartford interrupted as he rushed in.

**-----MACROSE-----**

"An art gallery?" Dax said, scratching his head as they entered the store.

"Mr. Hartford believes a jewel is depicted in one of these paintings." Rose explained. "Let's split up and if we see a jewel try and find out more about it from the artist.

Mack wandered over to a corner and began examining the paintings. He stopped and stared went he saw one of them. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"You like that one?" a man asked him with a sneer. "It's not even pretty. There are mistakes everywhere!"

"I think it's beautiful." Mack said as he picked up the painting. Mack paid for the picture and arranged to have it sent to his home. He would be mortified if the other Rangers saw what he was buying.

"You bought one?" Ronny asked curiously as they left the store. "I didn't know you were interested in art."

Mack nodded slowly, slightly embarrassed at his friend's questions. If he told them which one, they'd figure it out. He didn't want them to do that, especially Rose.

"Well I'm glad our trip wasn't a complete waste. I didn't see any jewel." Rose said as she climbed into the jeep. "Did you?"

"No." He answered honestly and awkwardly. Once he'd seen the picture all thoughts of jewels and crowns had left his mind. Some Red Ranger he was.

Rose was driving, and Mack closed his eyes – his mind's eye seeing the picture he'd bought.

A lone pirate, set against a blazing sunset, her long black hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The face of Rosie the Bold shone with pride as she rested her hand lovingly on the helm.

**-----MACROSE-----**

**A/N: Um…**** so**** none of you have guessed what was ****different**** about Chapter 9 ****yet.**** I'm disappointed!**


	13. Worstcase Scenario 36

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: After "One Fine Day"

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated much in the last few months, but real life caught up with me!**

**Worst- Case Scenario**

_Rose_

**------------------------------**

"_What's the worst thing that could happen?"_

Ronny's words echoed in Rose's mind as she was lying on her bed after a long day of fighting. "She's got a point there. I mean, the worst thing he could do is say 'no' right? I'll do it, I'll ask him out. Tomorrow - " She trailed off as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

**-----Macrose-----**

"Hey Mack, can I talk to you?" Rose asked him quietly. "Alone." she added quickly with a glance at the others. They didn't budge.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of the other Rangers. We are a team, after all."

Rose looked nervously at the group. They were all staring at her curiously. _Couldn't they at least _pretend_ to not listen? Oh well, I made my mind up to do this and I will._ "I was wondering if you're like to go see a movie with me tonight." She said in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"As friends or on a date?" Mack said, sounding slightly bored.

"A date." Rose said firmly before she lost her nerve.

"Then no." Mack said calmly. There was silence for a few moments before he started to chuckle. Rose stared at him in dismay. Soon it was full-blown laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Dax asked, confused.

"Because she asked me out on a date. Little Rose Ortiz, with nothing to her name but her brain. Look at her," he continued as if she wasn't there. "She's ugly, poor and hopelessly inadequate. Plus she's way too smart for any guy to want her. The idea is laughable!" Mack laughed harder.

Rose turned to the other Rangers in dismay, waiting for one of them to defend her.

"He makes a good point," Will said, examining her critically. "She isn't pretty."

"Poor family with bad breeding," Ronny sneered. "Didn't she once say that her ancestors were Mexican?" **(A/N: No offence meant!)**

"No guy wants a girl who's smarter than he is." Dax added his two cents in.

Rose looked at Tyzonn hopefully. He had shown interest in her, surely that meant something. It wasn't that long ago, and the only reason he's never made a move was because she'd gently, but clearly, told him she didn't feel that way about him. The hope in her eyes died as she saw the cold, hard look he gave her.

"I," he said deliberated "don't see anything in her." This was devastating. Tyzonn, who always had a kind or encouraging word to saw about everyone! She turned and ran from the room, tears in her eyes, their cruel laughter echoing through the mansion.

Looking up, she saw Spencer. "Oh Spencer!" She cried and grabbed him. He had always been there for them all, but not this time. He pushed her away roughly. "Hoping to marry above your station?" He shook his head sadly and walked away.

Rose stood, crushed. "Rose? What's wrong?" Mr. Hartford's voice was full of worry.

"I-I just wanted to go see a movie with Mack!" She looked at him pleadingly, but his face grew stony.

"You," the way he said it made her feel dirty. "You wanted to go on a date with MY son?"

Mr. Hartford stormed out of the room and came back with the rest of the team a few minutes later. "Guys, I have an announcement to make. I've chosen a new pink Ranger. Guys, this is Stan. Stan, this is Mack the red ranger and my son. Will is the black ranger and Dax and Ronny are the blue and yellow rangers."

He grabbed Rose's tracker from her jacket and tossed it to Stan. "Here ya go, a Tracker just for you."

"Wow, this is totally cool," Stan gushed as he gazed at the Tracker. "One minute I'm repairing the cable, next thing I know I'm a Power Ranger!"

"But Mr. Hartford, he can't be the pink Ranger – he's a guy!" Rose protested as Stan was welcomed by the team.

The look he gave her made her feel like she was two feet tall. "Anyone," he said coldly "would be better than you. Now return that uniform if you please. Spencer's packed your things already and they're waiting for you in the hall. If you're not off my property within the next thirty minutes I'm calling the police. If you ever attempt to contact my son again I'll have you sued for harassment and put in jail as a stalker. Now go."

Rose turned, tears in her eyes, and started to leave. "Hey Rose?" Mack called after her. She turned and looked at him hopefully.

He smiled, the grabbed Ronny and pulled her into a steamy kiss. When his hands slid upwards underneath her shirt Rose turned away, the tears spilling out as she ran from the mansion, leaving everything behind. She ran, their words echoing in her mind.

"Nothing to her"  
"She's ugly"  
"Bad breeding, common stock"

"No one wants a girl smarter than he is"

"Above your station"  
"Anyone would be better than YOU"

The kiss Mack had shared with Ronny kept playing over and over in her mind. She finally stopped running and dropped to her knees, putting her head in her hands.

"All I wanted to do was to go see a movie!"

**-----Macrose-----**

Rose awoke with a start, shuddering at the remembrance of her dream.

_Note to self: "No" is definitely not the worst-case scenario…_


	14. Confidence 20

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: After "Worst Case Scenario"

**A/N: Alright, I wrote a sequel to my last story. I had a lot of fun writing that…**

**Confidence**

**------------------------------**

"It was awful." Rose said softly as looked down at her feet.

"Listen, Rose" Ronny said sternly. "You ARE pretty, you ARE a wonderful person and ANY guy would have to be crazy not to like you. It was just a nightmare. Have a little faith in yourself.

Rose smiled shakily. "I'll think about it."

**-----Macrose-----**

A few hours later they were all hanging out in the rec room. Rose and Mack with their books, Ronny and Will playing a video game and Dax – was amusing himself. Ronny snuck a glance at Rose and Mack, who were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Ronny rolled her eyes. _Looks like they could use a little push _she smirked as she turned her head back to the game. "Hey Rose, you tell the others about your dream last night?"

Rose looked up, horrified. _Oh no, she wouldn't – _Ronny turned and smirked at her. _Oh man, she is!_ "No," Rose said firmly "and I would prefer not to remember." She glared at Ronny, hoping that she would get the message.

"What was it about, Rose?" Dax piped up, his head appearing behind the couch.

"Yeah, we won't laugh, I promise." Mack said, putting his book down.

Rose immediately turned as red as Mack's Ranger suit and looked down at the coffee table. Ronny's laugh pealed out. "Mack, you always know the right thing to say, even when you don't know what you're talking about!"

Mack's confused face sent Ronny into another bout of laughter. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Rose had a dream that she asked Mack a question. We all laughed at her and she got kicked off the Ranger team. We replaced her with Stan, the cable guy."

"Wow," Dax whistled. "Bummer. What was the question?" He asked curiously.

"She asked - " Rose's eyes widened and she leapt across the table and tackled Ronny, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked at Mack sheepishly.

Ronny took the advantage and super-sped away to the other side of the room. "She asked," she said deliberately, super-speeding away when Rose rushed at her again. "She asked Mack on a date."

Rose froze mid-step and looked at the group, who were all looking at her, Ronny and Will with smirks on their faces and Dax looking excited. She couldn't bear to look behind her at Mack. She stood there for a while as they all stared at her. _I can't take it anymore!_ She screamed to herself as she turned herself invisible.

"Aw, c'mon Rose! We'd never kick you off the team!" Dax yelled, causing Ronny to slap him upside the head.

"That's not it," Ronny hissed. "It's because Mack laughed at her." Ronny raised her voice and spoke to the invisible Rose. "I think it's time you two had a talk." She grabbed Will and Dax and pushed them out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Rose?" Mack whispered softly. "Please come back." Rose slowly became visible, staring down at the floor. "Good," Mack chuckled "because I didn't want to ask this sofa to go on a date with me."

Rose's head snapped up and she stared at him. He smiled gently and took a step forward. "Rose, would you like to go see a movie with me tonight? Bar any monster attacks, that is."

"Yes!" Rose whispered as she walked into Mack's arms. They stood for a while, content to just be holding each other. Then Mack started to laugh again. Rose looked up at him questioningly.

"Isn't it funny – that the dream that destroyed your confidence strengthened mine?"


	15. Scars 29

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after "Things Not Said"

**A/N: Once Again, sorry for the lapse in updates.**

**Scars**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

I spent the day staring at my reflection in the mirror. I'd never thought about my appearance much, but as you probably know, my life over the past few days has been sliced, diced and made into a tossed salad,

My life has been a lie.

Every memory I possess is fake. Every emotion, every judgement that I make and every idea is pre-programmed.

I touched my skin gingerly. What once felt natural and comfortable now was strange and awkward. _What am I made of?_ I wondered as I took off my jacket and shirt to get a better look. I poked myself tentatively, my mind racing.

As my eyes ran over my chest, they caught a line of white standing out against my tan. _No, not a tan: it's not skin…_ I reminded myself as I touched the scar. According to my memories, the scar was where I'd gotten my appendix removed about 5 years ago. _Why did he give me these scars? I remember the pain that I went through when I got them._

I pulled up my pant leg **(A/N: No, no taking them off. Stop drooling:p) **and stared at the myriads of thin white scars – the marks from running through the bush in only shorts and sandals for protection. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. _I had been so impatient and reckless, Spencer tried to warn me…_ The smile fell from my face as I realized that memory was also false.

I thought back over our adventures so far, only just now realizing that when the others returned bruised and sore, I had only felt tired. After a short nap I always felt as good as new.

My eye travelled from the mirror to the dresser beside it. I smiled instinctively when I saw the framed portrait of my mother – a vibrant beauty with long blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. My eyes narrowed a few moments later as I remembered the awful truth. _Who is this woman? Did Dad – Mr. Hartford – just find a random picture on the internet?_ I grabbed the picture angrily and shoved it into the drawer. What once had brought a smile to my face now brought tears.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I left my room. I headed over to the gym, grabbed a punching bag and started to punch it furiously. Ten minutes later I was deep in concentration, concentrating on destroying the bag which had begun, in my mind, to take on the appearance of Moltor.

"Mack?" A soft voice broke the spell and I looked to the doorway. Rose was standing in the doorway looking unsure.

I walked over to her. "Yeah, Rose? What do you want?'' Anger was evident in my voice – I hadn't gotten rid of it entirely. Her eyed widened and I kicked myself. I sighed and tried to undo the damage. "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to snap at you – "

"It's okay Mack," Rose smiled reassuringly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's up?" I said and sat down on a nearby bench.

Rose paused, as if she was debating what to say next. "I – just wanted to see that you were okay."

"I'm not okay." I said flatly, part of me angry at her for even _thinking_ that I could possibly be okay. "I'm mad, sad and confused. How could my father lie to me like that?" I started to go on but I stopped when I saw the smile on her face. I frowned in response. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're not okay," she said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Okay Rose, I know you're a super-genius and all, but I'm confused. Shouldn't you be all like 'he only did it because he loves you' of some other junk like that?' I said, making my voice go high and shrill in an attempt to imitate a girl's voice.

Rose cracked another smile at my lame attempt, but didn't say anything.

"I want to know why you said that." I said seriously.

"Because it shows that you're being honest with yourself and not shoving your emotions into a drawer and putting on a mask.' Rose said simply, her eyes wide and serious.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. This was an unusual reaction: very different from the ones I had become accustomed to hearing. I stared at her hard and she started to fidget and look down at the ground. _BINGO, something happened to you, Rose_ I thought and put my hand on her arm. "Rose?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Mack, I know how you feel. True, what happened to me wasn't anything like finding out that you're an android, but it's the same basic feeling." She gave a sad smile and continued. "My father betrayed me as well." She turned and left the room quickly.

My eyes widened. _Oh no, she's NOT gonna do that to me…_ I thought determinedly as I got up and followed her. I finally found her in the kitchen, calmly getting herself a cup of coffee. She looked up as I entered the room and sighed.

"I knew as soon as I said it that I'd said too much. I just wanted to let you know that you aren't alone."

I raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Rose, tell me what happened." I gave her my best puppy-dog look. "It'd help me with my own grief." I shamelessly pleaded the only excuse I could think of, and played the guilt card.

She sighed and sat down at the table. I sat down as well and she started her story. I gradually forgot myself and my feelings as Rose told me her story, revealing her own scars that matched mine.

**-----**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Part Two: YOUTH**

**By the by… no one (other than Jusea) has figured out what all my chapters (except for number 8) have in common! I'll give you a hint: It's in the ending.**


	16. Youth 4

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after last fic.

**A/N: this is Part 2**

**Youth**

_Rose's POV_

**------------------------------**

I didn't have a normal childhood. While all the other 2-year olds were learning to talk, I was correcting the spelling of my sister, a 15-year old in High School. My parents, quick to realize their daughter's potential and too poor to do anything about it, were adamant that they would find some way to get me into college. One day when I was four they saw an ad in the newspaper, looking for volunteers on a TV show. Father was quick to sign me up and they took me.

I blew the first show. I didn't say a word the entire time, no matter how much the host tried to get me to talk. I was afraid, you see. I've never liked bragging about my smarts. I've always thought of it as a random event, something that I was lucky (or not so lucky at times) enough to be born with. When I was small I used to hate it when grown-ups would give me the Look. The Look that happened when I explained something that they'd never even heard of before.

It was only after the show ended that I turned to the man who had won the debate. I don't even remember what I said; all I know is that with that one sentence I had completely demolished his entire argument. The director loved that and he wanted me back. With a little prodding by my father I agreed, and the next week I was back on the show, still as a volunteer.

As I became more comfortable and bolder in my statements, the producer of the show decided that I was perfect and that I needed to become a regular panellist. It was the type of show, however, where at the end of each show the audience would vote on two panellists that they wanted to return to the show next week. The other panellists were there to gain reputation, not money. The producer decided that he would pay me a certain amount per show that I was on. My parents jumped at this offer and quickly signed the contract.

Everyone loved me, I was always sure of being voted to come back. They loved seeing a four year old tear down someone ten times her age. My fifth birthday marked the end of my television days. My mother and father had prepared a quiet party for just the four of us. I was delighted with the presents that my parents got me, and everything was going well until my birthday party. I don't even remember what my parents got me; all I remember was my sister's present. It was a textbook: _Advanced Math._ My sister and I didn't have a very good relationship, the age gap was just too large for us to be friends, and she ended up ignoring me most of the time. It hurt me very much. I longed to have a closer relationship with her.

The next morning I quit the show, despite my fathers wanting me to continue on. As the weeks and months passed, my father hardly let a day go by without dropping some hint about how "if I ever wanted to go back on TV, he was ready to make a few phone calls." I thought he was just worried about my future, although he needn't have. The money that I had gotten from my TV appearances was a lot and I wasn't worried. My mother didn't know much about money and banking – she left that all up to my father.

My mother passed away just before my sixth birthday. Dahlia, my sister, left for some obscure college that her boyfriend was attending. It was the last I ever saw of her. It was just me and my dad at home. Things were fine - I was able to take care of him alright. We were getting along great – or so I thought.

One day my father left for work and never came home. His office said that he'd never shown up that day. I didn't realize anything was wrong until that night, when he didn't come home.

My mother's death had given my dad complete control of my money, which with interest was several hundred thousand dollars. He'd taken all of it and had left me alone; unwillingly shoved into the arms of a foster family.

**-----**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Part Three: Closer**

**I was going to go into more of Rose and Dahlia's relationship, but I felt it was getting too long for the type of fic that this is supposed to be.**


	17. Closer 39

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: after last fic.

**A/N: this is Part 3, the final chapter**

**Closer**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

I sat, stunned, my own scars forgotten in the wake of this new knowledge. Rose sat with her head down, her hair just long enough to hide her face from me. I couldn't think of anything to say.

I was still sitting there in silence when she raised her head, a glistening trail down her cheek where a lone tear had fallen. "I know it's not as huge as finding out that you're not even human, but I do understand a little bit of how you feel."

"So basically your father used you to make money, and then he stole that money from you and abandoned you?" I said, trying to think things through.

Rose's eyes widened and I realized what I had just done. "Yes Mack," she said sarcastically. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but she stopped. IN a much softer voice she continued "that's what happened."

"Rose, I didn't mean - " I started to say, but she stopped me with a little laugh.

"Don't worry about it Mack. I know what you meant." She smiled widely at me, then got up/ "I hope I helped, Mack." She said softly before leaving the room.

I buried my heard in my hands and closed my eyes, mentally kicking myself. _When did I become such a jerk?_

-----

I looked for Rose later that evening, but Ronny told me that she'd already gone to bed, saying something about waking up early to do some research. I couldn't help frowning in disappointment.

Ronny lifted an eyebrow and smirked. I hastily tried to come up with some excuse, finally ending with a lame "I wanted to talk to her about robotics." It was the truth, sort of, and Ronny immediately softened and started trying to re-assure me that I was still their friend and that they wouldn't treat me any differently/

I help back rolling my eyes and gave her a fake smile instead. "Thanks Ronny," I said and gave her a hug. She smiled back, satisfied that she had cheered me up and left the room.

I decided to go to bed early as well. It wasn't that I was tired, but that I wanted to be alone.

As I lay in my bed, my mind went back over the events of the day. I remember the tear falling from her eye and the quiet tone in which she spoke. It was then that I remembered something that Ty has told me.

-----FLASHBACK-----

Just after "One Fine Day"

"_Sooooo, Ty," I said casually and sat down next to him. The others were off doing… something else. It was just me, him and my curiosity. "What was going on between you and Rose today?" _

Nice going, way to totally uncover your jealousy…

_No way! As the leader of this team I have a need to know about any possible relationships between the members of my team._

Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, buddy…

_I pulled my thoughts together and concentrated on what Ty was saying._

"_She's such a great girl, yet she doesn't seem to know it. I just wanted to get to know her a little better. As a friend." He stressed, looking at me strangely._

_Quickly realizing that I was scowling, I schooled my features into impassivity. "And what did she tell you?"_

_He gave me a small smile. "Why don't you ask her yourself? But, as I'm sure you know by now, Rose doesn't let just anybody in."_

----END FLASHBACK-----

We didn't discuss it any more after that, and I never did ask Rose about it.

"_Rose doesn't let just anybody in._" Ty's words echoed through my head again.

I sank back into my pillows and smiled, content in the knowledge that this afternoon had brought us closer.

**-----**

**A/N: So that's the end of this "series"**

**I should have the next one up some time tomorrow or the next day.**

**C'mon, SOMEONE figure out what's the same in all of my chapters!**

**Do I seriously need to give you a hint?**


	18. Reaction 33

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: some years AFTER Operation Overdrive

**Reaction**

_Mack's POV_

**------------------------------**

_They say there are at least four stages:_

_Denial  
Anger_

_Depression_

_Acceptance._

_My denial stage didn't last long, the evidence was too overwhelming. The anger stage? Well that's the part I'm not too pleased to remember..._

_It was soon after I told them I was an android, that's what started this whole mess. I could see it in their eyes, even as their lips moved, assuring me that I was still the same as before. I smiled back, glad to know that I would still have my friends. Then I noticed Rose, looking as if she were about to cry, and my heart broke again._

_This is the part I'm ashamed of. They keep reassuring me that it wasn't my fault – that it was my anger talking and not me, but I still feel guilty, because a part of me believed it was true. But I'm getting ahead of myself…_

----- Just after "Things Not Said" -----

"Hey Mack!" A voice brought me out of my sulk. I looked up and saw Rose, a concerned look on her face.

I could feel my anger bubbling and threatening to burst. As I looked into Rose's calm brown eyes, I felt my last restraint break. My eyes narrowed and I snapped out "what do you want?"

"We're worried about you," Rose said frankly.

"And so they sent you to 'snap me out of it'?" I sneered. "And why not?" I stood up, feeling like a locomotive barrelling down the track. There was no stopping me, I didn't _want_ to stop. I wanted someone else to hurt as much as I was hurting. I faced her and took a step closer, making Rose suddenly looking very small.

"After all," I continued, my right arm grabbing her left in a tight vice grip. "You _are_ the robotics expert. I'll bet I'm your dream come true!"

"Please Mack, it hurts," Rose said softly, bringing her other hand on top of mine, trying to pull it away.

But I didn't listen; I was too engrossed in my own pain. "So Rose… are you overjoyed now; a 'real' life, fully functional android 'living' in the same house? Go ahead Rose, why don't you pop open my head and have a look at the real me?"

I glared at her for a few seconds before I realized. My eyes widened at the sight of the tears in her eyes. I quickly dropped her arm and saw in horror the red finger-like makes that were slowly turning purple. I stepped back, bringing my eyes back to hers again. The look of pain was gone and replaced with another: sadness.

I took another step back. "Rose I-I-I'm so sorry! I said as I turned and ran from the room, unable to look at her any longer.

-----

_I spent the rest of the day and night locked in my room, kicking myself. It wasn't until early the next morning that I sheepishly emerged, unwilling to face her, yet knowing that I had to. Imagine my surprise when I opened my door to see Rose, curled into a ball, sleeping at my doorway. I remember standing there, trying to decide whether to wake her up and apologize or to step over her and pretend she wasn't there. She woke up before I could make a decision._

_We had a long talk, as if nothing had ever happened, as if I wasn't an android, as if we were just two ordinary teenagers. It was during that talk that I realized something; had an epiphany or whatever you like to call it. The anger was gone. I noticed it several times after that as well: whenever I was around Rose I couldn't be angry._

_Now we're together at last, the marriage certificate signed, sealed and delivered. This memory came back to me as I stood at the altar, watching my beautiful Rose walk towards me. That memory, as much as I hate it and wish I had done differently, played a crucial part in my realizing my feelings for her. Sometimes I sit and wonder about it all, and think about how different things would have been if I'd had a different reaction._

**-----**

**A/N: Yay, two people figured out my pattern! I'll give you another hint: The last chapter I wrote did NOT fit the pattern.**


	19. Time 21

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: After Operation Overdrive

**Time**

_Rose's POV_

**--**

"Time heals all wounds." These words of wisdom have been around for centuries and everyone agrees that it's true.

I agree too, I really do! But they never tell you just how much time you need.

I don't know when it happened, or even why. I'd had a crush on him since the beginning, and I thought it ended at that. I had a crush: I liked him and I liked spending time with him. Like any silly schoolgirl I began secretly overjoyed when he gave me a smile or when his hand brushed mine. That's all it was at first, a simple crush on a very cute guy.

But as time went on my perspective changed. I began to notice things about him, little things that no one would even think of paying attention to. The way he always chewed on the right side of his mouth, the was his head leaned forward slightly when he asked a question, the fact that when he was bored he played a game with his fingers.

I didn't tell anyone about this crush of mine, not even Ronny. When our Rangering days were over, I was cheerful – maybe I could finally find out if he felt anything for me. The time was finally right to make a move.

_--FLASHBACK--_

"Hey Mack, can I talk to you?"

"Rose! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

Mack and I stopped and looked at each other and then started to laugh at our words that were spoken at the exact same time. "Go ahead," he told me, but suddenly I felt shy.

"No, you go first." He looked around to be sure that no one was listening.

"Well, not that the Sentinel Knight has the crown, we're going back to our normal lives." He stopped, as if unsure whether or not to continue.

"What's the problem?" I asked encouragingly.

"Okay, I can't think of a better way to put it so I'll ask straight out: do you think Ronny would go out with me?"

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

Did you hear that? That was the sound of all my hopes and dreams crashing to the group.

Time marched on, and as I watched the two of them date, marry and eventually have kids, the pain didn't go away. Sometime during the many months of Rangering, a simple crush had turned into love.

Time may heal all wounds, but there will always be scars.

**--**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I thought I'd already posted this, but only just found out that I hadn't!**

**Anyways, here's another clue: This story was hard to fit into the pattern. In fact, it would have been better suited for Theme #29**


	20. Home 40

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: Sometime after "Man of Mercury" as Tyzonn is mentioned.

**Home**

_Rose's POV_

**--**

"SURPRISE!"

This word, shouted loud and clear by my friends, was what woke me up as I sleepily padded into the kitchen. I blinked, my brain slowly starting up the wheels in my head. Everyone was sitting around the table, one end with a simple cake and the other piled high with presents.

"Um, aren't you supposed to surprise me at night? When I've started to think that everyone forgot about my birthday?" I asked as I followed Dax's persistent prodding to sit down.

"We figured, genius that you are, that you'd expect that. It was Ty's idea that you'd be more surprised if we did it in the morning." Ronny explained as Tyzonn beamed with pride.

I smiled. "Aw, thanks you guys." This was the first birthday party I'd been given since I left home at the age of eight. As I looked around at everyone's smiling faces I couldn't help the tears that were welling up inside of me.

For ten years I'd been alone, working so hard to prove my right to be there at the University. I had no friends (what twenty-year-old wants to be friends with someone who's eight and much smarter than they are?) and no family (my parents were too poor to travel to London and my sister never liked me much).

Operation Overdrive changed my life and I will never be the same.

As I blew out the candles, my only wish was that I could stay in that moment forever, surrounded by my surrogate family. I looked up and my eyes caught the sigh of Mack, laughing as me put a party hat on Ty's head.

_Yes,_ I thought as Mack's gaze met mind, his face erupting into an even larger grin. _This is my new family – my new home!_

**--**

**A/N: Short, I know…**


	21. Routine 6

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: After "Once a Ranger Part One"

**Routine**

_Rose's POV_

**--**

"Well Ms. Ortiz, we're so glad so have you back." The dean of the University of London smiled at me. "I had thought that maybe you weren't coming back at all. So tell me, what was it like being a Power Ranger?" Dr. Lecherman asked eagerly, the sixty-something-year-old man looking like a young schoolboy.

I faked a smile, not wanting him to know how much I was hurting. I can't remember what I told him exactly, but it must have been enough to satisfy him. "Alright then Ms. Ortix, here is your list of classes you will be taking back over." I couldn't help but wonder what the teachers, the ones who had substituted for me all this time, would think of me coming back and taking away their jobs.

I snapped back to attention just in time to hear him say "Monday. Will that be enough time?" Today was Thursday.

"Four days is plenty of time, I still have all of my lesson plans that I made up at the beginning of the year. I'll only have to alter them slightly." The dean nodded approvingly.

"Very well then Ms. Ortiz. Welcome back, though I don't think it will be for every long." He smiled cryptically as I left the room, wondering what on Earth he was talking about.

I walked out onto the campus, my presence there not causing a stir. I smiled wryly and kept walking in the direction of my old apartment, one of many on campus designed specifically for the professors.

My feet remembered their old path and I let them lead me. They led me past a dark man listening to his ipod, a bubbly blonde beside him trying to make him talk, past a young asian guy who was showing off some karate moves to a crowd of admirers, and past a curly-headed blode boy sitting on a bench, engrossed in his book "The Duke's Decepion."

I felt a pang as I realized I'd probably never see them again. After all, new there was an ocean between us. I lowered my head and sped up.

My apartment was exactly as I'd left it. Not knowing that I wouldn't be back for a while, I had left all of my papers lying around. _Well at least I emptied the fridge before I left._ I thought wryly as I laid my suitcase down on my bed. After living at the Hartford Estate for so long, this place seemed cramped, tine and strange. This place was no longer home to me.

--PROO--

A week later, everything was just as bad. I found the students didn't interest me as they had before. The classes I taught were boring and I hadn't heard from my friends at all.

Every time I heard _their_ names, every time I caught a glimpse of the coloured spandex, I was reminded that we weren't good enough: that _I_ wasn't good enough. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face and heard his laugh. Sometimes when I pictured him he was sad, looking at me with his eyes full of disappointment.

I was in a rut – doing the same things every day as if I were a robot. I tried not to think of the others, of what they were doing, of what we could have been doing together. I never turned my television on, all of the news was about the Power Rangers and their doings.

I was like a zombie, unable to feel: my body and mind functioning on autopilot. Slowly I slipped away, my body a shell of its former self. I was going through the motions, following a routine, and I had no idea why.

**--**

**A/N: So this one is a little darker…**


	22. Darkness 38

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: During "Crown and Punishment"

**Darkness**

_Rose's POV_

**--**

_It was over – we'd won the war! Flurious was defeated and the world was safe once more. But life always balances out, and the great joy we felt soon turned to great sorrow; Mack was dead._

--PROO--

"No, it's not true!" Ronny said stubbornly.

"This is so not a happy ending." Dax moaned.

Will was silent, but his tear-filled eyes spoke for themselves; Will never cried.

"He sacrificed himself for the world." Tyzonn put a hand on Mack's lifeless arm.

Andrew and Spencer were frantically checking everything that they could, trying to find some way of bringing him back.

I stood up and walked out of the room, my face emotionless. I could hear them talking to me, but they seemed so far away.

I found myself walking upstairs, my feet automatically moving me in a direction that my brain hadn't quite figured out yet. I was numb, my body functioning on auto-pilot. It wasn't until I found myself standing in the middle of Mack's room that I realized where I was.

When I saw Mack lying there I didn't cry.

When we carried him to the Estate I didn't cry.

While they ran their tests I didn't cry.

When they said there was nothing to be done I didn't cry.

When Ronny burst into tears I didn't cry.

When even Spencer closed his eyes and lowered his head I didn't cry.

Now, standing in Mack's room, looking around and everything that he was I broke down. The sobs came, deep and grief-ridden.

"Mack. Mack!" I moaned as I collapsed onto his bed, reaching out for one of his red pillows and pulling to close to me.

I don't know how long I laid there, crying out all of the pain, sadness and loss that I felt. Finally I let sleep take me and the grief be shrouded in darkness.

**--**

**A/N: A bit shorter than the others.**


	23. Spellbound 18

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: n/a

**Spellbound**

_Rose's POV_

_Part One_

**------------------------------**

"Here we go again," Mack groaned as he stretched his muscles slowly, regardless of how the alarm tried to hurry him up with its loud screeching.

"This is the fourth one today; this guy is hardcore." Will said as we ran towards the door.

I analyzed the situation on the way to the area:

All victims were females in their early 20s, but that's about all they had in common. One loved sports, one loved books, one was a goth and the other was a prep. _Why is it just these girls? What prompts them to do this?_

When we pulled up to the curb, I sighed with sadness at the sight. This one was slightly older, in her early 30s maybe. She had a far-off, dreamy expression as she waltzed by herself, oblivious to her surroundings. On her left foot was a glass slipper. All of a sudden she collapsed and Ronny super-sped to catch her. The glass slipper started to shimmer and Ronny quickly grabbed it before it completely disappeared.

"Alright, good job Ronny." Mack said as we caught up to her. "Dax, take her to the hospital. Will and Ronny will look around for clues as to what this guy is and who he's working for. Rose, Ty: we're going back home and try to figure this thing out."

**-----PROO-----**

"Come have dinner, Rose." Tyzonn said as he came down the stairs from the estate.

"No, I want to figure this out, Ty. I'll get a bite later." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Okay, don't work too hard." He said with a grin as he left the room.

I picked up the show and stared at it. _Why as I so fascinated with you? _I wondered as I looked closer at it, marvelling at the workmanship and quality.

_Hello Rose._

I jumped and almost dropped the little shoe. I looked around wildly to see who had called to me.

_I'm right here, silly. In your hand. Yes, me. Don't look so surprised, love. I'm a _magic_ slipper._

I blinked, hardly believing my ears. "What ARE you?"

_From what I heard the others think, you're pretty smart. Didn't you just hear me? I'm a magic slipper._

"What did you do to all those girls." I said sternly, picturing in my mind the ward of the hospital that was quickly filling up.

_Why dearie, I just made their dreams come true. All of them were lonely, each one wanted to find their Prince. I gave them one._

"We saw them, they were alone."

_In your world they appeared to be, but where their souls were, in MY world, they were not. Aha! I see that look on longing on your face. You're alone too aren't you?_

"I have my friends." I protested, not wanted to acknowledge that – she? _was _it a she? – was right.

_You can't fool me, dearie. I know what you want. I can see it in your eyes and I can see it in your mind. Come, put me on! If you don't like it you can leave._

I looked around carefully. Slowly I kicked off my show and slid the glass slipper on. It fit my foot perfectly and I only had a second to marvel at it before I suddenly found myself in the middle of a large ballroom.

All around me couples waltzed, each one in fancy dress. I looked down at myself and realized that I too was dressed for a bad. The dark pink dress I wore seemed to sparkle in the light. On my feet I saw a pair of glass slippers.

"Hello," a deep voice caught my attention and I turned to face the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Dark curly brown hair hung low. Below, a pair of bright green eyes sparkled. His even, white teeth were blinding. I slowly drew in a breath as he held out a hand.

"Shall we dance?" His voice was soft and musical. I reached out and took his proffered hand.

As we danced, we talked. We talked of everything under the sun for hours upon end. We agreed on everything, it was like we were two halves of the same whole.

The hours passed, 9:00, 10:00, 11:00 and still I danced, unable to tear myself away. I was spellbound.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Based off of a Boukenger episode.**

**Sorry it took me so long…**


	24. Take My Hand 27

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: N/A

**Take My Hand**

_Mack's POV_

_Part Two_

**------------------------------**

I yawned sleepily as I made my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. _Alright, so I'm a little early. But who cares? It's close enough._ The glowing green digits of the oven lit up the room surprisingly well and I was able to find my way to the refrigerator. I opened the door and grabbed a carrot.

I took a bite and closed the door, turning to leave. _Huh, what's this?_ I walked towards the door leading down to our underground HQ. _Did Rose leave the light on?_ I wondered as I descended the steps.

My eyes widened in horror at what I saw. Rose was dancing just like the others, waltzing along with a dreamy smile on her face. On her foot was the glass slipper.

"Rose?" I said quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Rose?" I asked more urgently this time. When she did not respond again, my worry increased and I started to panic.

_What do I do? Should I call the others? Should I try to touch her? Rose would know. Aren't you not supposed to startle sleepwalkers? But she's not sleepwalking. Rose would know. Rose would know…_

Suddenly she stopped dancing and shook her head slightly. Slowly she bent down and took the show off her foot, staring at it intently. Finally she noticed me standing there. "Mack!" She jumped.

"Hey Rose," I said as casually as I could. _Does she know what she was doing? Does she remember anything?_ "Can I see that?"

She handed it to me and I stared at her. _Time to go into Red Ranger mode. _"Rose, why did you put the show on?

She blushed slightly. "Well, I was curious… and it spoke to me."

"It – spoke – to you?" Rose was the most logical person I know, and I couldn't think of a reason why she would lie or make something up. Especially not about a shoe speaking. "So where did you go?"

**-----PROO-----**

"…and he asked me to stay with him in his world." Rose finished her story.

"And?" I asked warily, amazed at the story she'd told to me.

She lowered her eyes. "I said I'd think about it."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "I know what you're going to say, but Mack, you have no idea how hard I fought to say those words." She turned to me and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Do you want to know the reason I hesitated?"

"The team?"

"No, you guys would just replace me. Don't say it." She said sharply as I opened my mouth again to argue.

I paused. "Yes, we could get another Pink Ranger, and we could probably get someone almost as smart as you. But Rose, we could never replace YOU." I looked at her, trying to convince her of this truth.

She looked at me doubtfully and I sighed. "Was he really so perfect?" I asked, my voice sounding strange to my ears.

"Yes he was."

"Oh," I said, my heart sinking in my chest. There was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"He was too perfect." She said with a slight frown on her face.

"I see." I sat down on a nearby chair and she sat on the table in front of me. "How many girls were there?"

Rose shrugged. "I'd say about 20."

"And they were all dancing? Alone?"

She frowned slightly, trying to remember. "No, they all had partners, but as I recall they were all the same man. The same guy that I was dancing with."

"Then in our world he's be called a player." I smiled at her.

She gave me a small smile in return and I gave myself an inward pat on the back for being able to cheer her up. A bit at least.

"If I close my eyes, I can still see him." She did so and a tiny smile came on her face. "And I feel as if I'm in his arms again. When I feel that I want to go back to him so badly."

I cleared y throat and stood up. She looked at me, surprised. "You've got to shake this and get him out of your head." I said sternly as I extended my hand to her. "Dance with me."

"There's no music, you can't dance and you're crazy." Rose said, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a half-smile.

"We don't need music, I _can_ dance and I'm perfectly sane." I said, looking at her intently. "Come on, Rose: take my hand."

**-------------------**

**A/N: Based off of a Boukenger episode.**


	25. Fight 34

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: N/A

**Fight**

_Rose's POV_

_Part Three_

**------------------------------**

As we danced (and Mack _can_ dance. Who knew?) I felt the last dark strings that attached me to the Prince leave my mind. I was me again, and I knew what I had to do.

**-----PROO-----**

"Are you ready for this, Rose?" Mack asked me anxiously as I slowly took off my shoe and sock.

"Yes, Mack." I smiled at the concerned look on his face. "I'll be fine." I took as deep breath and looked at the clock. 11:30; hopefully that would give me plenty of time. The rest of the team stood around me.

"I sure hope this works." Ronny murmured.

"Don't worry," I smiled reassuringly at her. I stepped forward and took hold of the slipper. When I touched it, I could one again hear it.

_So you came back, eh?_ The voice was the same as before, but it was different now. Harder. _They always do. Do you like the Prince I chose for you? Yes, I can see in your mind that you did. Are you ready to spend eternity with the man you love?_

"Yes," I whispered as I gently slipped the enchanted shoe on.

**-----PROO-----**

"What took you so long?" The Prince smirked as I appeared before him. I ducked my head as if embarrassed and moved my arms behind my back.

"I – there was another man." I whispered.

"WHAT?!?" He exploded. "You're not supposed to be here if you're with somebody." His eyes narrowed and moved upwards. Discretely, I looked up as well and I gasped when I saw what was standing at the top of the grand staircase.

"_Don't blame me for this, dearie."_ It floated down the stairs, an old decrepit woman in a worn and tattered ball gown. She had glass slippers on her feet as well. _"I just find 'em. YOU're supposed to finish the job,"_

She came over to where we were standing and she put her hands on her hips._ "But now that you've failed, I'll have to finish it for you."_ She raised her arm, index finger pointed straight at me.

"Wait!" I shouted, making sure that my hands were still behind my back. "What do you mean by 'finish'?"

"_Why, you of course."_ The old lady leered. _"Aren't the glass slippers lovely? Simply _everyone_ is wearing them. Aren't they to die for? Of course, what we fail to tell them is that with every step some of their life energy is drained." _She waved her hand. I followed the gesture with my eyes, and found myself looking up at the crystal chandelier, which was really a large bowl. Inside was a glowing golden liquid.

"Aren't you being drained then?" I was stalling, trying to get the final details of the new plan figured out.

"_No dearie, mine are different."_

"Who _are_ you?"

"_Why, I'm Cinderella."_

"But that fairy tale is hundreds of years old," I protested. The pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"_Don't you know that behind every fairy tale is some truth?"_

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"_Well, after a few years of happiness with my Prince, I got sick. The sickness drained me of my beauty."_ All of a sudden she looked very old and frail. _Steady Rose, she's trying to play you._

"_My Prince never came to see me anymore. I just knew that he had a mistress. I implored my fairy godmother to help me, but all the said was 'you're beautiful just as you are.'" _She gave a snort of disgust._ "She even tried to tell me that my Prince wasn't visiting me because the country was at war and he was away fighting, but I knew better. So one night, I snuck out of the castle and went to see a sorcerer. He told me to take a potion that he'd made and to pour it over an article of my clothing that I loved dearly, and that by doing so I could secure a means of keeping myself alive and beautiful. So I –" _She broke off and glared at me.

"_You're trying to trick me," _she hissed. _"Get me talking so that I'll forget about killing you. Oh no, it won't work. Not on me."_

"Now why would I do that?" I said calmly. "When I can just shoot you?" I quickly brought my Drive Defender out from behind my back and pointed it straight at her. I had only felt the familiar weapon materialize in my hands a moment before.

"_No! It's impossible!" _She screeched.

"You didn't think you were the only one who's able to send things through dimensions did you?" I lifted my hand and brushed away the hair that was covering my ear, revealing a tiny earpiece. There was a light that was blinking red. "My friends tracked my location and were good enough to send this to me. You're not going to hurt anyone ever again."

"_But I'm trying to help them! They're all happy. You were happy too." _She grabbed the man beside her and pushed him forward.

He smiled at me and I could feel the magnetism oozing off of him. "Come on, Rose. I love you. We're perfect for each other. Remember the other night?" He whispered softly.

My hand wavered as I remembered the wonderful time we'd shared the evening before. He was right, I had a great time. I remember being in his arms and how divine it felt.

Then all of a sudden the memory of his arms around me was replaced by another's. Mack. His face floated before my eyes and I suddenly realized that I could never be happy with this charlatan. My hand steadied again.

"_They're better off this way. You'd be better off this way."_ The Prince had stepped aside and in front of me was the old lady. _"I know what it's like to be alone. I know what it's like to feel different from everyone around you. I know what it's like to be different. Rose, I know what it's like to be you."_

As her liquid voice spoke, I found myself fighting. My emotional side wanted to believe her. My logical side reminded me of the chandelier hanging above our heads, filled with the life force of many other girls who had fallen under her spell.

My logical side always wins.

I pointed my Drive Defender at her and fired.

**-----PROO-----**

"_No!" _Cinderella yelled. At her feet the glass shoes lay in tiny fragments. She started to come after me, but as soon as she took her first step, she turned into dust. One by one, everything faded away until suddenly I was back in the Command Centre.

"Rose!" Mack yelled. He stepped forward as I fell to the ground. I lay there in his arms, content to rest there and be near him.

It was worth the fight.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Final part. Based off of a Boukenger episode.**


	26. Quest 25

Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge

Time Frame: 10 months after Operation Overdrive

**Quest**

_Rose's POV_

I know I said I'd take up teaching again.

I tried, I really did!

But somehow, after a year of fighting evil and tracking down treasured gems that controlled the fate of the world, sitting behind a desk doesn't hold the same appeal that it used to.

I used to get a kick out of the questions that I now find inane.

I used to thrill over the fact that every time something goes wrong in the robotics lab they call me. Now I find it annoying.

I used to obsess over my lesson plan, trying to make it perfect. I no longer have that desire.

I speak the words that I have written down on the papers in front of me, but when I'm in the classroom., my mind is always elsewhere.

Sometimes I was with Ronnie at the wheel during her latest race.

Sometimes I was with Dax, filming and exciting chase-and-fight scene.

Sometimes I was talking with Will through his earpiece, making sure that all obstacles are removed as he obtains his objective.

But most of the time I was with Mack, going through the jungle, discovering hidden trip wires and ancient booby traps.

Hardly ever was I with myself.

I didn't quit; I was 'let go'. I guess my discontent showed. They told me that there was nothing wrong with my lesson plans (of course not, I would never teach wrong or inadequate information); the problem was with me. So they suggested that I take another year off to 'find myself'.

Whatever that means.

But for the first time in 10 months I felt free, and at that moment I know where I had to go.

So here I am on a plane, headed to the place where for a whole year I finally felt at home. I don't know where they are now, but if anyone knows where to begin; it's Spencer.

My journey to find where I truly belonged has started, and if anyone can help me, it's the man who took me out of myself and brought out the real me: Andrew Hartford.

It's time to begin my quest.

**A/N: for some reason, the well of inspiration has been dry for over a year. But some of it is coming back, so hopefully I won't leave you guys hanging anymore.**

**This is one in a series, and I'm not sure how far it's going to go yet.**


End file.
